Personal care products such as toiletries, moist and dry wipes, toilet paper, sanitary cushions, protective toilet seat covers, and the like, are conventionally made in large part from synthetic polymer materials, including significant portions of which that are not or cannot be recycled after use.
Manufacturers, retailers, and consumers of personal care products recognize a need to address environmental concerns. One slogan used to promote environmental awareness and sustainability is reduce, reuse, and recycle. Current personal care product schemes, however, cannot meet these goals.
For example, the Sani-Seat® toilet seat, manufactured by North American Hygiene, Inc., uses a high density polyethylene material, which is not biodegradable, and therefore is not suitable for single-use applications in an environmentally friendly manner. Other similar systems are known in the art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,291, to Bellizzi.
An opportunity exists to create environmentally friendly toiletry products to help reduce non-biodegradable waste. What is needed, therefore, is an environmentally friendly, bio-degradable protective toilet seat cover suitable for single-use applications.